Fushigi yuugi and ranma chaos
by Catelina
Summary: think Fushigi yuugi continuation, but add in the Ranma characters and the chaos that they bring- but what's up so far is mainly F.Y. please read and reply. ENJOY!! Any, punctuation crap is because i haven't editted it- sorry ^_^


Please excuse the stupid punctuation marks.... They come from changing from a pc to a mac- poor document ^_^ it would have been so nice looking.  
  
Please don't judge this stories character by it's authors- it is okay- I reckon.  
  
Please enjoy!!  
  
Caitie  
  
R&Reply  
  
  
  
  
  
Miaka reached her left hand up to her mouth and covered her right to stop a cry escaping. The figure who stepped out of the fog had night coloured hair and which hung over his forehead into his eyes. He had a grin across his face, and his left hand was raised in the air to face her. The same ring that she wore was on his hand. And then he spoke.  
  
"Finally I've found you." Miaka heard Yui gasp and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Keisuke and Tetsuya chuckle quietly. She stared at the man before her, and found her self eventually running into his welcome arms.  
  
"Tamahome, it's you." She buried her tearful eyes in his black jumper, and sobbed silently.  
  
"Come on mate, we've got to get to class." Keisuke tapped Tamahome on the shoulder. Miaka looked up into his blue eyes and ran her hand through his hair,  
  
"I missed you." She whispered as they parted. He looked down at her,  
  
"I'll meet you at the end of school, tomorrow. " He called, and she nodded, a warm feeling that she had missed returning to her suddenly. She turned to Yui her best friend who had been quiet until now.  
  
"Let's go and eat Yui, I'm suddenly hungry." Miaka said grabbing Yui's hand and running towards a cafe around the corner.  
  
"Why must you eat when you're happy!" Miaka didn't reply. "SLOW THE HELL DOWN MIAKA!!!!!!!" She screamed into Miaka's ear, but Miaka's was already in dream land, and there was no hope of pulling her out of it soon.  
  
The cafe was full of classmates from their highschool Juuban high and they waved at their friends Hakaru, Daisuke and Kou. The three stopped their conversation and waved to the their friend's beckoning the two to join them. Hakaru, Daisuke, Kou, Yui and Miaka were close friends for one year, and even at the 16 the three girls and two guys were still the best of friends. Yui and Miaka shook their heads and walked over to a small deserted table at the back of the shop. A waiter joining them not so long afterwards.  
  
"So what will it be?" He looked at Miaka, who immediately felt her stomach lurch at the sight of the beautiful, long, dark-brown haired man. Who did he remind her of? She shook her head, which got a strange look from Yui and plastered a smile on her face, her eyes never leaving the mans eyes.  
  
"Ur.... I'll have a .." she took a deep breath, glancing quickly over the menu, "avanillaicecrem,strawberrymilkshake,achocolatebar,andmakeitalllargesized.Oh andabowloframen."She took a deep breath and stared around the table waiting for Yui and the waiter to pick themselves off the floor. The waiter laughed anxioiusly and straightened his black over-coat.  
  
"Ah... ha, ha, ha, could you repeat that." Miaka was about to take another big breath when he stopped her. "Slower!" He added more forcefully.  
  
"Can I have a vanilla ice-cream, a strawberry milkshake, a chocolate bar and make it all large sized.Oh... and a bowl of ramen." She looked at the waiter who finished writing and who turned to Yui.  
  
"Well I'll have a large ice-chocolate, please." She answered.  
  
"They'll be ready soon." Yui stared at her friend across the table then laughed. Miaka looked up and was happy to see that her friend could laugh; Yui didn't laugh very often since the incident when they were fourteen and Miaka joined in automatically. The waiter came to the table of the two flushed faced girls and began to place the bowls and glasses of food on the table. Miaka looked up and smiled, noticing the brown-haired man blush ever so lightly.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" The words tumbled from Miaka's mouth and Yui looked up startled from her place.  
  
"I don't believe so." Miaka nodded and once again shook her head trying to rid her mind of the idea that she somehow knew the man before her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not. Gomeni sia." She answered and apoligised solemnly. The waiter left the table and Miaka began to pour her food down her throat, finishing the food in a record time of fifteen minutes.  
  
*houseide street towards Miaka's~*~  
  
Miaka and Yui stepped out and Miaka walked straight into a young child perhaps thirteen or fourteen, he smiled a knowing smile at her then ran towards a small apartment block further along. They walked along an alley towards Miaka's house. The houses and small business' of the district rose over the top of the street, building a canopy of steel leaves above them. Miaka looped her arm through Yui's and smiled at her, to stop the paleness growing on her friends face. Yui's eyes darted from one side of the dark street to the other a feeling of caution growing in her. Miaka to, glanced around her, the sound of others footsteps seeming to echo amidst the walls.  
  
"Meowww!." Both girls jumped and a light turned on behind them. Miaka turned around, her arm still linked through Yui's. Three men warily stepped out of a side street and headed towards the two teenagers. She began to tug on Yui's arm, but found her friend frozen to the spot a look of sheer terror spread across her face.  
  
The first man lunged for Miaka as she began to pull Yui away, but cried out quietly as her body was outlined in a red glow, he stumbled backwards giving the girls a longer chance to run away. The second seeing Miaka was enveloped in red light, lunged at Yui, taking hold of her wrist. The words flooded back to Miaka, the strong of heart will not be taken in. Both of the girls were suzaku, but Miaka was protected because she was mentally stronger then Yui. Miaka immediate reaction to the strong hold on Yui was to let go and then screaming started as Yui's face went white and a her scream echoed throughout the streets. Miaka stood frozen to the spot and cried out as a big man, perhaps 6.5 took hold of her around the waist.  
  
"What a catch we have here mates." The man whispered into Miaka's ear, a toothy grin on his face. Yui's screaming stopped as she fainted in the mans arms. Miaka's eyes darted around the street, and saw a streak of red heading towards the man that held Yui. The man cried out in anguish as a large gash formed on his side arm and released Yui instantly. The red blaze turned course and headed right at the heavy man who held Miaka, a flash of metal against flesh was all that was seen a shallow but large gash fell across the man's back. The two figures fell to the ground unconsious, the other ran away, it's tail between it's legs down the road.  
  
Miaka turned to her saviour and found the black cloaked waiter highlighted in red light. His hair hung over his head as he doubled over and began to shake, a small symbol appearing on the left hand side of his . Something clicked. The long hair, the beautiful face, the way he swung the sword that rested now in it's hilt at his side, but it was the symbol that caused the last piece of the puzzle to come into place.  
  
"HOTOHORI!!" Miaka's voice rang out along the alley as she raced forward and wrapped her arms around him, crushing him in one of her famous hugs. His arms eventually reacted and wound themselves around the young girl, who he had loved since first glance.  
  
"You are still as beautiful as ever." He said. "I watched for a moment when they descended on you, to see if it was you, but when the symbols showed I knew it was you." The ancient prince of China, spoke softly, and Miaka was happy to discover his voice was no different then it had been when she had first met him.  
  
"You're 19 now, am I right?" She asked.  
  
"Mm. You're right. I'm also engaged." Miaka gasped, and seemed to choke on an invisable piece of food.  
  
"En... Engaged."  
  
"Yes..." Hotohori trailed off as Yui groaned and pushed herself off the black ground, "I must go, your friends should not meet any of us." Hotohori whispered then bounded onto a small roof and then onto a taller one way above, her last view of him being the glint of his sword as he disapeared over the dip of a roof. ,Any of us, who's us?She thought.  
  
"W-what happened, Miaka?" Yui's voice rang out with a distressed tone causing Miaka to run quickly over to her now-consious friend.  
  
"Come on Yui, lets get home quickly." She pulled Yui to her feet, and linked an arm through Yui's to steady her. They trotted home quickly, well aware now of all the shadows and noises.  
  
They door opened to Miaka's house and into the well furnished house stepped Miaka and Yui, both removing their shoes as a habbit. Both girls would not trouble anyone with what happened.  
  
"Mum! I'm home!" Miaka called as she and Yui made their way quickly towards the kitchen where strong smells of cooked rice-balls and vegetable stir- fry were being cooked. Usagi, Miaka's mother turned to the entrance as her daughter and friend entered, their mouths open, invisable drool falling from them.  
  
"Darling, can you be ready for dinner in ten minutes and Yui your father rang to say he'd pick you up in..." she looked briefly at her watch, "in an hour of two." Usagi turned back to the stove and began humming a simple tune to herself. Brushing her long blonde hair from her face. Her life-time friend, Nodoka Saotome was coming to town to send her son to Juuban, and the two had agreed to meet the next night for dinner, to introduce the two families.  
  
Miaka and Yui stared at Usagi, a quizical look painted across their faces. They left quietly a soda and plate of cookies in hand.  
  
Upon entering Miaka's room Yui broke the silence. "What are we going to do about Tamahome?" She asked, trying to hide her curiousity. Miaka's face seemed to light up like a christmas tree and she suddenly got a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Ah.. tamahome, we'll just have to go see him everyday." She said dreamily.  
  
"Miaka, he's eighteen, you're only sixteen, do you really think your mum'll let you go out with a guy in college?" Miaka spun around to face her friend, her face dropped into a sad pathetic state, and to Yui's astonishment tears began to break at the corners of her eyes. "M- miaka don't cry, oh come on Miaka, I was just stating something." Miaka, was rubbing the tears from her eyes with her fists and sniffling whilst rubbing her nose.  
  
"Yui, you father is here!" Miaka's mother called from downstairs. Miaka stopped crying and looked blankly at Yui.  
  
"Mum said he'd be here in an hour, not twenty minutes." She said, Yui shrugged and went to the door.  
  
"Well I better go." As she stepped out through the door.  
  
"Mmn..." Miaka watched her friend then ran after her to the front door.  
  
Yui's dad was waiting patiently, whilst talking to Usagi. Miaka ran over to her mum, who wrapped her arm around her daughter, and looked at the other teenager approaching her father.  
  
"Yui, is more then welcome to come any time." Usagi said to Aki Hongo (Yui's father.)  
  
"Thank you for having me Usagi, bye Miaka, see you tomorrow." She called as they walked down the front steps. "I'll pick you up from here tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Yui, see ya tomorrow." Miaka called, closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yui and Miaka entered the school grounds. They had changed quite abit since entering high school. Miaka was now a few cm. talled thenYui and wore her hair down so that it reached just below her shoulders. Yui on the other hand looked slightly older then Miaka and had hair that reached just passed her ears and was cut into different layers.The two and ran to meet Hakaru, Daisuke and Kou and greeted them. "Hey guys, hows it-" But Miaka was cut off suddenly by an almighty scream  
  
"RRAAAANNNNMAAA!!!!!!!! Get back here with my lunch." A blue/black haired girl and black haired boy ran through the school grounds, towards the five students. The girl was dressed in the white blouse and green coat and skirt that was the schools uniform , but had the sleeves rolled up. The boy however, was dressed in a red silk chinese- style shirt and wore blacks slacks and a traditional black cloth shoes to match.  
  
"Neh, Neh can't catch me!" The boy, called Ranma yelled back over his shoulder as he ran faster and faster. The girl paused suddenly and a slight red aura began around her, Ranma looked back over his shoulder and to the girl. His faced edged with concern took a step towards her, and in a flash of light the aura was gone and she was pulling a hammer from thin air, onto the pigtailed boys head.  
  
"Ha, just who said I wouldn't catch you." The girl picked the boy up by the pigtail and dragged him towards the adminastration building. The group gapped and muttered to themselves, whilst five adults in the background held up a score bourd reading: (9.0) (10.0) (8.5) (9.5) (8.0).  
  
"Hinako Sensei you go way to easy on them." A teacher said to a child like girl beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka and her friends entered the classroom, and sat in their assigned spots at the back. Miaka got out her text books and opened them infront of her. She then got out her homework and began going over the answers on her laptop. Miaka, had become slightly more studious after the Four gods sky and earth.  
  
"Class! Class! Can I have your attension." The teacher walked in and immediately the class stood.  
  
"Ohiyo Goziemus." The class said in unison then sat.  
  
"I'd like to introduce three new students to our class they've just been transferred here." Whispers spread throughout the classroom, quickly. Miaka watched as the teacher gestured towards the door, and three students entered, first a girl with short, cropped hair. Then the pigtailed boy named Ranma and then a second student with wild brown hair and a yellow bandanna around his head. "Class please welcome Akane Tendo."  
  
"Um.... hi." Akane smiled and the boys in the class began to druel, and then to every girls shock, a red/green aura began to flare around Ranma in obvious anger/jealousy at all the guys attension directed at akane. Then suddenly ryouga noticed Ranma's annoyance at Akane's attension a green aura of depression arose.  
  
Oh akane, how can this be? He moaned inside.  
  
"Ranma Saotome." The red aura left.  
  
"Um.. hi the names Ranma Saotome." Ranma stepped up level with Akane and smiled, causing the girls now to faint. He wasn't dressed in the usual school uniform, and instead was in long black pants and a sleeveless red, chinese style shirt.  
  
"He's dreamy.", "God what a killer smile she has." Were the kind of comments made around the class.  
  
"And Ryouga Hibiki." The boy with a mop of brown hair, tied with a bandanna stepped forward and grinned; revealing a set of fangs. Miaka looked up from her nap to the sound of girls squeals of delight then turned to see an unconsious Ryouga on the ground a trail of blood spurting from his nose.  
  
"Ranma, you and Akane please go and sit over there in those two spots near the window and Ryouga would you please go and sit next to Yui." The teacher pointed straight at Yui who blushed furiously to the astonishment of Miaka. Ranma and Akane took their seats and snuck a look at eachother then looking away embarassed as they realised the other was doing the same thing.  
  
Ryouga looked helplessly from the front to Ranma, who suddenly realised, and went to take him to his seat.  
  
"Um... hi." Yui said, as Ryouga took his place next to her. Ryouga looked up to the sound of a soft voice coming from beside him. As he raised his eyes from his enormous pack he looked straight into the blue eyes of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.  
  
No I can't think that, what about Akane but to his sudden amazement he found himself blushing profoundly and returning the greeting in an embarrased kind of way.  
  
"Your Ryouga right? I'm Yui Hongo." She smiled once again and held out her hand.  
  
"Um hi... yeah that's right." He took her hand delicately and smiled once again revealing his set of fangs. Yui had to stop her self from fainting at the sight of the handsome boy. I wonder if he's taken. Yui thought to herself, smiling.  
  
"Students, Students calm yourselves and lets get down to work." Miaka knudged Yui in the ribs and grinned at her whilst gesturing to the hardworking Ryouga beside her. Yui blushed and glared at Miaka. "Mr Saotome, if you're going to sleep don't do it during my classes, thankyou very much." Ranma woke with a start and looked evenly at the teacher.  
  
"Pop says I don't have to go to school, cause the road to a martial artist does not include an education." He looked down. "But Mum says I have to so, aslong as I'm at school they're both happy." He put his head down once again and in a matter of seconds was snoozing like a baby. Miaka saw a smile cross Akane's face then it turned to a full on scowl as she noticed people watching. Miaka grinned and realised something that everyone noticed when they saw Ranma and Akane was that no matter how much they say they didn't, they really do like eachother. And to the disapointment of all the girls- he was taken.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch break came quickly and as the class was standing to leave, both Ryouga and Yui spoke simultaniously. "Can I come sit with you?" "Can my friends and I sit with you?" They blushed and looked away quickly and Miaka took control of the situation.  
  
"Do you want to bring Ranma and Akane over as well?" Ryouga nodded at the doubled- bunned girl, who smiled cheerfully at him. "By the way I'm Miaka Yuuki."  
  
"Ryouga Hibiki, nice to meet you." He said very quickly, "I'll just call Ranma and Akane over." Ryouga knew better then to go off and get them, and soon the two other new students were approaching him.  
  
"Hey P-chan, hows it going?" Ranma laughed and swatted his 'friend/enemy' on the back. Ryouga immediately took affence, then sensed the blonde haired girl-Yui- beside him and realised how friendly Ranma's comment had been.  
  
"Ranma meet Miaka and Yui, they asked whether we wanted to sit with them." The two nodded then looked at each other. A slight blush spreading across their faces.  
  
"Well come on then, lets get a move on." Miaka summoned her other friends over to them and introduced them to their three new friends. "this is Daisuke, Kou and Hakaru and guys this is Ranma, Akane and Ryouga." They students nodded in a friendly notion then headed out towards the school grounds. They sat down under a tree in a circle.  
  
Kou began the conversation. "So tell us about yourselves." He said formally. Ranma started. "Well I'm training to be the worlds best martial artist, Akane and I are the heirs to the Anything Goes Martial Arts, I'm cursed and Akanes my fiancee." Akane blushed furiously at the last comment, and the thud of girls aswell as guys heads hitting the ground as they lost their love, echoed throughout the school. To Miaka's amazement even Hakaru seemed to turn a bit less dreamy. Akane woke up from her small gaze of her and Ranma being married and began her bit.  
  
"Well as you already now know, we're engaged and the heirs to our parents school. I also do martial arts and we moved here so that we could get away from all of Ranma's fiancee's, the pervets, the morons and the vengeful people after Ranma." Ryouga took control.  
  
"Well I'm also a martial artist." He looked into his big hands, "And I have the worst sense of direction." He said in a small voice.  
  
"You got that right P-" Ranma never finished his sentence because a big hammer found it's way onto his head.  
  
"shut up Ranma! Don't be so mean to Ryouga." Akane growled and ranma hissed in reply.  
  
"So you're a martial artist, how about we have a small match." Daisuke smirked, thinking how humiliated Ranma would feel when he lost to the best martial artist in the school. Ranma turned to Akane, who had a skeptical look across her face.  
  
"I don't know??" Ranma said.  
  
"What? Scared you'll loose." Daisuke sneered.  
  
"Loose, I'll never loose." Ranma jumped up and Daisuke went into fighting, waiting for Ranma to do the same.  
  
Daisuke was the first to throw a punch; aimed at Ranmas head, he dodged. Daisuke threw another 10 punches before stepping backwards in disbelief.  
  
"Why won't you fight me?!" Daisuke, was soon becoming impatient, and screamed the words at Ranma. Ranma, on the other hand looked pleadingly at Akane, she nodded and he suddenly took control. Daisuke, this time aimed a jump-kick at Ranma's shoulder; hoping to knock him off balance. Ranma, on the other hand was not off balance, and hit Daisuke in the arms and stomach with 560 punches, before flipping over him and giving him a light tap which pushed Daisuke over into an unconsious state. Hakaru ran forward as Ranma shouldered Daisuke and turned to take him to the nurse.  
  
"Leave him, i'll take him. You fight very well, one day I hope to be able to fight you." Ranma handed the unconcious Daisuke to Kou who followed Hakau to the nurse. Ranma walked over to Akane, who smiled shyly, then moved away so he could sit beside her.  
  
Miaka looked in awe at the martial artist, He'd give Tamahome, a run for his money; he's so fast. she thought.  
  
"You're really good!" Miaka commented.  
  
"Aw... shucks, I'm not that good, Akane's real good, and Ryouga here is pretty much even with me when it comes to skills. And then theres shampoo, and ukyo who are about even with akane, and cologne and happousai who are over 200 years old and really good- better then me and then theres herb and taro and saffron." Akane blushed at the comment and Ryouga seemed to wonder off to la, la land.  
  
"Ranma you said you had a curse, what kind?" Yui took hold of the conversation, Ranma looked scared for a moment, a look of pure terror crossing his face.  
  
Ranma realised he should not tell his new friends, but keeping it a secret from them would hurt him.  
  
"Maybe another time." A small whisper excaped his lips but to everyone around him, they knew he would tell when ready. The group now minaced three sat in silence for what seemed ages.  
  
"How can you two be engaged when you're only sixteen?" Miaka let the question that had been troubling her out.  
  
"Well... our fathers made a promise to engage us, so here we are." Akane explained.  
  
"So you don't like being engaged?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Well... no, um, well that is to say.........." but Ranma was soon cut off by the sound of the bell. "Better go to class."  
  
"RANMA SAOTOME, I CHALLENGE YOU FOR THE HAND OF AKANE." A boy in a white gi ran towards Ranma.  
  
"Why me? why is it always me?"  
  
"Ranma, you take Shampoo on Date now, okay?" A purple haired girl in a short chinese outfit, ran and glomped onto Ranma's chest.  
  
"SHAMPOO GET OFF RANMA." Akane was screamed, and smashed a giant hammer over the chinese bimbo's head.  
  
"Thanks Akane." Ranma suddenly fainted, from shock of the fact she had helped him.  
  
"Ranma! Ranma, wake up, wake up you pervet." Ranma's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Who you calling a Pervet, you ëcute' tomboy."  
  
"Ranma no baka!" As she began to run after the afraid she suddenly paused and smiled. He called me cute, infront of everyone. Akane walked back to her spot and sat down a glased look over her eyes.  
  
"Bbbbbbrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!!!" The bell sounded again and the small group walked towards the classroom.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The children by the names of Ranma, akane, ryouga, Yui and miaka walked towards the school gates, hoping to get ot of school early.  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!" A boy with black hair tied in a loose plait ran towards Miaka and to everyones amazement her face began to glow as he lifted her into the air and twirled her round in the air. "I said I would come didn't I!" He said a look of love in his eyes. He placed miaka on the ground and turned to her friends.  
  
"Guys this is Tamahome, he's my boyfriend." Miaka told her friends, though the last part was said in a meer whisper. The tall man named Tamahome blushed and held miaka's hand. "Oh, and this is Ranma, Akane and Ryouga." She introduced him to the people he didn't know, and he shook hands with all. He then turned to Yui and smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Yui, it's been a long time." Yui stared at Tamahome, a faint blush appearing on her face, which wenr unnoticed by all except for Ryouga, which to his suprise felt a sudden sick feeling in his stomach, known to most people as jealousy.  
  
"Um.... yes, it's been a long time." Yui, never met his gaze, she looked at her hands which seemed to be shaking. She would never tell a soul what had happened to her there, she still couldn't believe that Nakago had lied to her.  
  
The group walked through the gates and down the road until they reached Miaka's street. Yui, miaka and Tamahome all waved goodbye the three others then headed towards Miaka's house.  
  
"Hey Ryoug---" Ranma turned around to speak to his friend but found him not there. "The moron he's gone and got himself lost again. Well he better be home by tonight, cause mum said we're having people over for dinner." Ranma laughed and turned to Akane as he spoke, but as he looked at her he realised she wasn't very well.  
  
"Hey Akane, you feeling alright? Hey Akane!" He waved his hands infront of her face and caught her as she fell forward into his arms. "Akane? Akane, come on wake up." Ranma's voice dropped into a worried tone and he picked the small girl up in his arms.  
  
"Ranma, I'm really hot." A horse whisper escaped Akane's mouth, which gave Ranma more then enough need to move. He put her arm around his neck then wrapped one arm around her bent legs in his arms and then the other around her shoulders, giving her head some padding in his chest. he then leaped onto the closet houses roof, and roof- hopped from there to his mothers house.  
  
Akane's window was open and Ranma slipped through and lay the sick girl on the bed careful to keep her still. He watched her sleep peacefully her chest rising with each small breath God, she is pretty when she slept like that, so peaceful so beautiful. Ranma thought happily as he watched the fiancee that he really loved sleep from the side of her bed. He pushed the hair from the side of her face and kissed her cheek lightly. What he didn't count on was Akane waking up at that exact moment. As she felt the lips of none other then Ranma Saotome touch her cheek, she began to say pervet, then suddenly she was gripping the back of the pig-tailed martial artists head and bringing his lips to hers and kissing him intensly. At first Ranma had no idea what was happening, he'd been kissing Akane's cheek then suddenly a pair of strong hands had grabbed his head and pushed there lips to his. His eyes fluttered open and stared into the eyes of a scared a Akane. At first fear took hold of him and he did nothing then he began to return the kiss with as much force. When the two teenagers finally broke the kiss they moved only a small part away from eachother, not wanting to break what had just hapenned.  
  
"Um... ahhh... I didn't, I mean I wanted to...... I mean." Ranma stuttered out apologies, and was only silenced when Akane placed her finger on his lips and shushed him.  
  
"Akane, I lo-o-veyou." The words rushed from Ranma's mouth like a shooting star, he was suprised to see the expression on Akane's face turn to happiness.  
  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that Ranma, I loóovee you too." Akane said happily, and she smiled. Ranma looked down to hide the tears, as he realised how long he had had to wait to hear those words. Akane lifted her eyes from the ceiling to her fiancee, rapped sobs excaping his mouth as he began to shake. "Ranma?" Akane asked. "Ranma?" The pig-tailedd boy did not look up and Akane began to worry. She reached out and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she took him in her arms. His body was limp as he soobed into her white shirt. Akane held him tightly to her, and listened to small words escaoing his mouth. "I mustn't cry, I can't cry." The words tumbled from ranma's mouth and he gripped Akane's shirt even harder.  
  
"Akane, thank you." He pulled away from the girl he loved, and spoke in a calm voice. "Noone ever showed love to me, noone ever truly loved me so thank you." He leant forward and kissed Akane hard, passionately kissing her. Akane, at first did not return the gesture but then she was soon returning the kiss just as strong holding Ranma to her but she soon pulled away.  
  
"We shouldn't let anyone know, aboyut this just yet." She whispered into his ear. Ranma nodded.  
  
They let go of eachothers hands and leapt from the window running round the side and to the front of the house. They looked at eachother and Akane then kissed Ranma on his cheek pulled a hammer from cyber space and screamed "DIE RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma jumped over the wall to the small two story home and crashed through the wall, Akane close on his heals.  
  
"Ah, your both home. Go get ready for dinner, our friends will be here soon." Nodoka, Ranma's mother spoke to her son and his fiancee. "Where is the boy, er.... Ryouga." She asked.  
  
"Pig- boy? probably lost."  
  
"Poor boy, it must be so hard. We'll need an extra chair at the table Ranma, the daughter of my friend is bringing a young man."  
  
"Yes Mama." Ranma picked a chair up from round the corner and marched into the dining room. "Okaasan why are there eight chairs?"  
  
"My friend also has a son, about eighteen I think." Nodoka replied from the kitchen.  
  
Ranma watched Akane walk up the stairs and ran after her grabbing her round the waist and kissing her nose. "I better not see any flirting with the son and boyfriend my cute tomboy." Ranma teased and putting her down on the ground ran to the bathroom where he locked the door. "Neh, neh." He laughed evily from the inside at Akane. Akane growled, laughed lightly and walked into her room. Unbeknown to the two in-love teenagers, another had watched their small engagement, a smile spreading across the watchers face.  
  
i wondered Ranma how long you would last. They thought.  
  
~*~  
  
As this happened at Ranma's, Miaka and Tamahome were waving goodbye to Yui a few streets down. "Hey Yui! Don't feel too lonely without Ryouga-ësama'." Miaka called out slyly, watching Yui turn around with a face that could beat any tomato. "Bwaaahhaahaahaahahaahahaahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miaka couldn't help herself and doubled over in hysterics. "Oh hi, I'm Yui, you're Ryouga right?" Miaka immitated Yui exactly, and was punished for it, when Yui; who learns quick, pulled a hammer out of nowhere and brought it down on Miaka's head. Through all this Tamahome had laughed constantly and when Miaka suddenly got hit and Yui started bawling from laughter, Tamahome couldn't stop, he fell t the ground clutching his stomach and laughted his head off. Unlike Ranma, who was usually standing up when hit; making his fall quite sore, Tamahome was already on the ground so he just got bashed into a pulp, by the sumo size hammer which landed on him and Yui. "TAMAHOME!!!!!!! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, SO DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!!!!!!" Miaka scowled at her pummeled boyfriend. "AND YOU!!!" She turned on Yui who had pealed herself and was cowering under the four storey high Miaka stalking towards her, "USING YOUR LEARNING SKILLS FOR PURE REVENGE!!!!!" All world siesmagraphs went off the richter scale as the everyone suddenly facefaulted because Miaka was being ensightful. Over the few years Miaka had lost most of her clumsy atitude and was now quite smart, if you could ever think of ëMiaka' and ësmart' in the same sentence. Miaka turned and walked away calling to Yui that she would see her at school the next day. Tamahome scuttled after her and daring to speak.  
  
"Miaka, gomeni sai." Miaka litterally flew into his arms as he said those two little words. Her head resting on his shoulder as she dangled from the grip she had around his neck.  
  
"Tamahome, are we still destined to be together like the book says." She whispered and looked at his head. The symbol of and oni appearing for the first ime since the book burned on his shoulder.  
  
"My oath of protection still stands Miaka, I love you with my heart and soul and will give my life for you." The words she longed to hear found themselves.  
  
"Tamahome, i love you." She then kissed his lips forcefully, taking him slightly by surprise. "Daisuke." She whispered as they separated to holding hands.  
  
They had not walked far before Miaka suddenly stopped.  
  
"Miaka, whats wrong?" Tamahome looked at the youn girl, she had grown since he'd last seen her.  
  
"I saw Hotohori last night." Tamahome stopped and spun on his heal to face Miaka.  
  
"Who?" His voice shaking  
  
"Hotohori, it was him, he had the same symbol on his neck." Tamahome ran and gathered the girl of his dreams in his arms. "Everyone's turning up now, I've tried to forget you all. Because I thought I'd never see you again, so I started hating you all, nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake and even you. I hated you for leavng me alone, for putting me through all that, and then i hated myself for not making a wish that could have left us all together." Miaka sobbed into Tamahome's long, black trench coat. "And then.... when you came back and I saw you, all the memories came back," Tamahome held her tighter. "please don't leave again."  
  
"Never." Tamahome replied. They continued to walk along, their arms draped arond eachother, staring into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, no da." A silver haired man, smiled at the couple and edged round the two continuing down the street. Miaka and Tamahome, watched the man leave,  
  
"How strange to say ëno da' after the sentence." Tamahome commented, causing it all to dawn on Miaka. She unlinked herself from Tamahome's arm and ran towards the fast moving man,  
  
"Chichiri?" She whispered as she got a metre from him, "Chichiri, is that your name, is it the Chichiri, I know?" She asked takinga step towards him, feeling Tamahome's presence coming closer. The man had stopped and turned around, a faint red light catching her eye as it shone through his pale blue pants on his knee. He seemed to touch his face as he turned round and when the face appeared it was of a smiling, eyes closed silver- haired man.  
  
"That's my name." He waved his hand over the street and immediately everything froze; the people, animals, cars, and every other living thing, except for them no longer moved. "Hello, Suzaku no miko- Miaka, it has been a long time no da." Chichiri looked at the two and then at the frozen street. "Miaka watch out, the're coming: people who want you dead." He gazed aorund him and then at his red mark and then was startled as Miaka leant forward and kissed his cheek.  
  
"It has been a long time Chichiri. Will you meet me in the park tomorrrow afternoon." Miaka smiled at the eldest of all her Seishi squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yes." He bowed, brought his index and middle fingers together was for a moment clothed in the traditional garments of a chinese priest. Then the illusion was dropped and everything unfroze, and Chichiri was already at the end of the street waving goodbye. Miaka and Tamahome looked at eachother then began walking home.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Tadeimas!" Miaka called as she entered her home. "Okaasan this is Tamahome." Miaka spoke to her mother softly and introduced her to her boyfriend. "He's the one who's coming to dinner with us tonight."  
  
"mmm, mmm, Miaka, a young man dropped by earlier. He says he's just joined your school and knows you from somewhere and was wondering whether you could meet him at the school gates tomorrow." Miaka looked at her mother.  
  
"Ur... um... what did he look like, exactly." Miaka asked.  
  
"Strange for a japanese........" she stopped fora moment, pondering over something. "Red Hair, bright red hair, same style as Tamahomes here. Very handsome though." Her eyes glazed over for a moment.  
  
"I don't remember knowing anyone with red hair. Hhhhhmmmmm..."  
  
"Like you'd remember anyway with your brain. Bwhaaahahahaha!!!!" Tamahome laughed his head off and soon discovered Miaka's rath.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!!!!!!What did you call me?!" Miaka suddenly posed for the Demon- Head technique and stomped in the snivelling Tamahome's direction.  
  
"Now Miaka don't go using that as a punishment." All the anger drained from Miaka as her mother placed a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"OKAASAN!!!!! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T USE THAT DRAINING TECHNIQUE ON ME AGAIN!!!!!!!" Miaka screamed at her mother, then got a smug look on her face. "Buttttttt, you also saidthat if you did use that technique on me then you would teach it to me." Tamahome began to edge away from the two mischievous looking women.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, did I now, well......... Bbbbbyyyyeee!!!!" And she vanished into thin air leaving Miaka and Tamahome in shock.  
  
"Well I guess we better get ready to go to Okaasan's friends house." She took Tamahome by the hand and led him to her room.  
  
"You get the burning, lalalalalala." Miaka began singing as she reached into her cupbourd and brought out a red jumper and black skirt. She pulled her navy coat off and was just about to bring her white blouse off to when she felt a pair of arms wind themselves around her. She turned in their arms and faced the holder. Tamahome wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, she responded quickly then broke the kiss. She turned her back to him and pulled her shirt off. "Could you pass me my deodarent." Tamahome face faulted. She put on her jumper and skirt and turned to Tamahome.  
  
~*~  
  
Nodoka Saotome ran to the door at the sound of peoples arrival, and swept it open quickly, calling her son and fiancee out of there bedrooms, both standing nervously behind Nodoka. Ranma was dressed in the same outfit that he had worn to school except that his shirt was now purple and he was shoeless. Akane was dressed was dressed in a short, tight blue skirt and a white sleeveless blouse.  
  
Nodoka looked over the children and then smiled at her visitors.  
  
"USAGI, my dear, dear friend, how long it's been." She raced forwards and hugged the blond haired girl.  
  
"Nodoka, how long it's been." The other woman returned the hug. "These are my children Keisuke my oldest is twenty," A blonde haired boy stepped next to his mother and smiled. "Miaka, who's the same age as your children," the girl from Ranma's and Akane's school stepped forward and grinned at them. "and her boyfriend, who I just met." She added on and the tall handsome Tamahome stepped forward his hand in Miaka's.  
  
Nodoka smiled at the children, then turned to the two standing behind her.  
  
"This is Ranma, my son." She gestured to the muscly boy. "And Akane Tendo, his Fiancee." Usagi looked at the two, and then down at the pendant hanging around her neck; a heart-shaped locket. Mamoru had given it to her when they were children, young love. And now he's dead.  
  
"Why don't you come through to the kitchen and Ranma and akane can take your kids out the back." Nodoka spoke to her friend and linked an arm through hers then led her to the kitchen, leaving the children there.  
  
"Well this is a coincidence." Ranma stated, earning himelf, yet another elbow in the head.  
  
"Tell me about, first we meet you at school and then we turn up at your house with mothers that state they're best friends." Miaka continued.  
  
"Freaky!" Akane said softly.  
  
"Hey Ranma am I too late to come to your mum's dinner party." Ryouga stepped into the house, Ranma staring at his friend.  
  
"My god this just keeps getting weirder and wierder, Ryouga actually got back home in under three hours." Everyone facefaulted except Ranma, Akane and Ryouga.  
  
"Hey Ryouga, you are Ryouga right? Sorry Yui couldn't come." Ryouga blushed the same shade of red as Ranko's hair and hid under a table, in embarrassment.  
  
"We've got food out back, you coming P-chan." Ranma called as he made his way out the back and to where there was a small pond, chairs and a table, waiting..  
  
"Ooooohhhh food!!!" Miaka screamed running over to the table, "And cookies!!!!!!" Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
The party went on for a long time, considering food wasn't served in ages. So they talked instead.  
  
"Ranma you say you have a curse, what is it?"Miaka asked anxiously.  
  
"Um.... well...." he scratched the back of his head. "Akane could you pour me some water and Tamahome could you pass me that tea pot." AKane returned with the glass of water and passed it to Ranma. She smiled and took the glass from her, his fingers for moment touching hers. "Well here goes." He up-ended the glass over his head and watched peoples expressions as they saw him transform from a he into a she. Keisuke druiled and Tamahome and Miaka gasped. Ranma smiled painstkingly at them, then poured the teapots water over his head, turning him back.  
  
"A jusenkyo curse, a lot of my friends have them." Ranma said, drying himself with a towel Akane had handed him. "Thank you." He said smiling at her. akane looked at him and blushed then turned to Miaka and Tamahome, who were still holding hands.  
  
"So how did you two meet? ëcause you seem to know eachother pretty well."They blushed then looked suddenly uneasy.  
  
"Um...... well.... you see....." Miaka stuttered. "Wemetatacafe. Yeah thats it we met at a cafe, didn't we Tamahome." Miaka turned to her fiancÈe/ boyfriend.  
  
"Mmmmm, Mmmm." He agreed. Ranma knew they were hiding something..  
  
"Come on guys, don;t hide something from us, considering I just told you my biggest secret." Ranma said hastily. Miaka looked at him, and realiused he was right.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She whispered.  
  
"Wouldn't understand!' Ryouga cried. "He turns into a girl when splashe with cold water. I've seen him kill a god, I think we'd understand." Ryouga said angrily.  
  
"um... well... do you believe in magic?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Yes, infact, I am now half magic due to my curse." Ranma stated. Akane looked at her new friends faces and saw fear.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the tale of the Four Gods Sy and Earth?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I've heard that story, it's an ancient chinese tale of when china was divided into four sections. Each section battled out who would have the power. Thats it isn't it?"  
  
Ryouga asked.  
  
"Yes that's part of it." Keisuke said walking over to the group of teenagers. After the east and west battled it out and finished the south and north were left. Each had a god. The south was the God of Suzaku, a phoenix, the north was the God of Seuriyu, a dragon." He said sitting next to Miaka.  
  
"i've heard that story some where." Ranma said. "Each had there own priestess and it;s protectors, seven wasn't it; the Suzaku no Miko and Suzaku Seishi and Seuriyu no Miko and Seuriyu Seishi, it was a race to see who could call their god first. i think suzaku won didn't they?" Ranma told, then seeing Miaka's face covered in tears. "Pop told me the story of the Suzaku Seishi..... um..... he did Martial Arts, ummmm..... his name was.... Tama... Tama... Tamahome!" He said triumphately as he realised the name. "Hey thats your name." He siad obviously.  
  
"um.... that's what we're tlaking about, I am the Suzaku Seishi Tamahome." He said cowardly. They let it sink in, they stared, and then they got an extreme look of disbelief on their faces. Then they looked at Keisuke.  
  
"It's true, my sister was put in a book where she became the Suzaku no Miko." Then they laughed, Ranma and Ryouga huggd eachother while they laughed. Akane just sat there getting very angry.  
  
"You brainless gits, shut up, if you can both be cursed to turn into pigs and girls, then this could be true."They stopped laughing, and Ryouga was soon on his knees, grovelling at Akane's feet.  
  
"i'm so sorry Akane, I'm so, so sorry." He said smiling sweetly. Akane punted him into the low orbit.  
  
"Oh good one Akane, now mum's cooked an extra meal for someone who won't show up for another week."  
  
"oooppps!" She said. Miaka looked at Akane.  
  
"I swear that I am not lying. I'll prove it to you if yoi don't believe me. Ranma, I've seen you attack people, you're up tp tamahome's level, attack me! Tamahome was said to be Suzaku no Miko's protector."  
  
"You're on." Ranma said, picking akane up in his arms, he jumped onto the roof.  
  
"We'll be two blocks from here." He said as he ran along the roofs. tamahome watched him for a moment then lifted Miaka up in his arms.  
  
"Meet us there okay, Keisuke, I can only carry one." Keisuke nodded. As he watched his sister on the roof.  
  
"Chichiri." Tamahome stopped a house after the Saotomes. "We need help." Chichiri appeared in his priest clothing, a large hat on his head. "  
  
"My pleasure, to a vacant lot two blocks from here, no da."He said holding out his hat and leaping in after them and then they were at the block climbing from the hat.  
  
"This is chichiri." Miaka said introducing the strangely dressed blue- haired man.  
  
"Suzaku Seishi of polymorphing and magic, chichiri." Chichiri finsihed his small explaination.  
  
"H-h-how did you do that, that's a hat." Ranma stuttered.  
  
"Magic." chichiri answered.  
  
"Come on lets get this over with." Akane was standing in the corner with Chichirir, having a deep and meaningful about a certain pig-tailed martial artist, making akane blush extremely.  
  
Miaka stood there and looked at Ranma nervously. Ranma looked at miaka, Ic can't do this, I don't fight girls. Ranma thought to himself. I guess I have to, if Miaka means anything to Tamahome then he'll protect her. He ran forward and launched into a much slower Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. to his suprises 450 of the 550 punches were blocked by the red streak known as Tamahome. Ranma looked up for a second and noticed the symbol for an orge, it was true.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma screamed as he launched 700 speeding punches at Tamahome. Tamahome looked at the skilleld martial Artist and at the aura protruding off him, red like his. Tamahome dogded 500 of the attacks and flipped bacwards bringing his feet over the top of his back, away from the roaring martial artist.  
  
"You fight well." He said calmly to Ranma. Ranma looked at him then launched a fake up kick at his face, as Ranma predicted Tamahome dogded the kick, and he went in with a kick punch to the face and a knee to the groin. Tamahome faulted and Ranma got in a punch to the face. Tamahome lsipped slightly then flipped over to where Akane stood and picked her up, hoping for Ranma to excel to his full potential.  
  
"Give her back you bastard!" The aura around Ranma flared to blinding state.  
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!" He screamed as an enormous ball of ki formed in his hands.  
  
"Ranma no!!" Akane screamed. It was too late, the ball spead at Tamahome and Akane, and to all their amazements Tamahome flipped backwards onto the rooftop behind. He placed Akane on the roof and jumped onto the ground, facing Ranma who was breathing hard. I almost killed Akane, how could I? Ranma stared at his hands.  
  
"You bastard I almost killed Akane!" Ranma screamed and hit Tamahome with 1043 punches and kicks. Tamahome took it all, standing there. Ranma jumped into the air and was amused with how he actually stood there by himself in the air, he was floating. Tamahome stunned for a moment stared at Ranma, on his right shoulder a red symbol burned, surely not another Seishi., theres only seven and none of them had a mark there. Could there be more coming. Ranma jumped over Tamahome's head to behind him and watched as Tamahome leapt backwards onto his hands and kicked Ranma in the side of the face, knocking him down.  
  
"I believe you." Was all Ranma said as he closed his eyes and lay back into Akanes lap, thinking of the image that had come to him. Akane leant over her fiancee and kissed him gently on the cheek, he was cold. Chichiri looked more closly at the two fallen teenagers and noticed two things. On Ranma's shoulder was the symbol for horse and on Akane's cheek was the symbol for a crane.  
  
"Wake up Ranma, Wake up." akane was crying onto Ranma's face and suddenly his eyes were wide and he jumped up.  
  
"You fight real well, I gotta introduce you to the old goul."  
  
"You have the seishi mark, both of you." Chichiri walked forward and then turned to the others, "They're all here!" He said shaking. "They're coming. Get her away from here." He said pointing at Miaka. "She can't be here." His eyes were wide and then he turned on akane and ranma. "Your friend is another. They will have ten qtoo." Everyone stared blankly at Chichiri, he held out his hat and everyne followed him as he jumped feet first into the hat that was in his hand, "Follow seishi!" He called as he disapeared. Tamahome and Miaka immediately followed leaving Ranma and Akane staring at eachother before they followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Keisuke rounded the corner in time to see Akane's figure dispear inside a chinese stye hat.  
  
"Oh crap! Why me?" He called walking away from the vacant lot and back to the Saotomes house  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Ryouga returned, they discussed just what had happened to Chichiri, Miaka, Tamahome and Keisuke. Ranma, Akane and Ryouga all decided that they'd pick Miaka up from her house then after school they'd meet a few others in the park, which Chichiri knew.  
  
~*~  
  
The Yuuki's and Tamahome had left and Ranma and Akane were getting ready for bed.  
  
"Night Akane." Ranma called from his room. Akane stuck her face out of her room.  
  
"Night Ranma." Akane called and went back inside her room, to hide her blush as she saw Ranma smile. She went over to her bed and lying down on the sheets; she thought of the days events. She was a Suzaku Seishi and Ranma loved her, she began dreaming of the perfect wedding and honey moon, she giggled to herself.  
  
"Psst." There was a knocking at the window. "Psst. Akane. let me in it's freezing out here." akane jumped out of bed and opened the window then closed it after him.  
  
"What's a pervet like you doing here?" Akane gig;gled and kissed her fiancee on the lips lightly.  
  
"I had to say goodnight properly." Ranma stated, then leant forward and returned the kiss strongfully, wrapping his arms around her. He leant back and felt her head lying on his chest. "Lets just stay like this for a while. okay?" He said smiling.  
  
The two lay there asleep until akane had had enough and just decided to lye down. She felt Ranma's presence behind her, as her lay down and held his hand firmly as he wrapped a loose arm around her waist.  
  
"i love you Akane." Ranma whispered.  
  
"And I you." Akane whispered back.  
  
They fell asleep in eachothers arms and for once Ranma did not dream of being unloved cause he finally knew he was. Akane didn't dream of being alone cause she also knew she wasn't.  
  
They smiled at eachother, and slept on, but they were being watched. Ryouga sat outside Akane's room staring at the sleeping couple. I guess I always knew they were in love He thought to himself. Then images of Yui pop into his head and the red symbol upon his back shines through his pale yellow t- shirt, and he felt a strong pain. How can Yui be my enemy as they say, she is the goddess of one part and I'm the protector of her enemy. He jumped down from the roof and onto the road where he glowed a bright green the shouted the words "Perfect Shishi Houkou Dan!" Letting a long ten metre- wide beam of green light shoot into the air. As it hit the clouds and went further it broke into thousands of pieces, causing his own set of fireworks. Then he wandered off to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma and Akane stirred at the sound of a scream then turned into eachothers imbraces. "Ryouga's got mad about something." Ranma commented.  
  
"Mmmm." Akane said shutting her eyes tightly closed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum, you make the best breakfast." Ranma stated a huge grin across his face as he stuffed food down his throat.  
  
"That's good Ranma. And where is Akane this morning?" Nodoka Saotome; mother of Ranma inquired. Ranma looked up at the mention of Akane.  
  
"No idea, she's probablytrying to get ready for school, not like it'll make a difference to an kawieekune tomboy like her." Ranma laughed.  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!Who did yoo say was uncute?" She said hefting a table up in her left hand and marching towards the cowering boy. "For the last time dont' call me uncute!!!." Then as Mrs Saotome turned her back Akane dropped the table and patted Ranma on the head and whispered the words goodmorning towards him.  
  
"Mmmm, it looks delicious Mrs Saotome." Akane commented, as she shovelled some of the breakfast into her mouth.  
  
"Thankyou Akane-chan. When will you two be leaving for school?" She thanked Akane then turned back to them.  
  
"Um.. in about two minutes, I think?" Ranma said through a full mouth.  
  
Ranma and Akane quickly finished their meals then picked up their lunches.  
  
"Bye Okaasan, see you later,"Ranma kissed his mother on the cheek, then ran after Akane. "oh and mum, Akne and I will be late, we're, meeting some friends after school for a while." Ranma added with a shout.  
  
"Yes son. Now to go find that terrible husband of mine." nodoka added unsheathing her Kantana from its wrapping.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ranma!" A figure bounded down infront of Akane and Ranma; Ryouga.  
  
"Why are you heading off towards Miaka's house?"  
  
"Because, we are now her to and from bodyguards to school." Ranma replied.  
  
"umm.. er... can i come?" Akane glared at him, and Ranma just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Ryouga was happy to know Ranma wasn't angry at him, it was not good to have Ranma angry at you.  
  
"Here we are." Akane laughed and ran up to the door and rang the bell.  
  
"Be there in a minute." Miaka's voice could be heard from the depths of the apartment.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Yui stepped forward from behind ranma. Then noticed Ryouga. "Um.. hi Ryouga." She said looking at her hands as she twidled her thumbs and blushed.  
  
"Yui!!!" Ryouga screamed out of happiness. "Errrrk.......... i mean, hey Yui." He blushed brighter red then Ranko's hair.  
  
"Hahaha!!!" Miaka appeared behind Yui and began elbowing her in the side, grinning evily. "Oh Ryouga-sama, be mine." She laughed her head off at her comment, and watched her friends predicted reaction. Miaka forgot about the blushing pair and turned to Akane and Ranma who were staring at eachother.  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming you guys." She said smiling and took a look around her, "I never expectd there to be anymore. Gomeni sai." She said softly, and everyone stopped. Yui looked at her best friend, Ryouga looked at everyone in the group and Ranma and Akane looked at their new friend. "Bwhhahahahahaha. How dull can being serious be, it hurts my face to stay seriou to long." Miaka suddenly laughed and grabbed Akane and Ranma by the arms. "Come my fellow bodyguards, let us go to our learning faculty. hahahahahaha." She went to walked out the gate sounding like Kuno for a moment and found all her friends face down on the ground. "Come on guys I can't carry you all there." She walked onto the street and was qiuckly followed by the four others.  
  
~*~  
  
Ranma, Akane, Miaka, Yui and Ryouga walked slowly through the school gates, not sparing a look at the fiery red-head at the gate watching Miaka intensly.  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!" The red head boy called out just as she passed him.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear that, someone called out my name." Miaka turned around back to the gates and saw the red-headed boy standing there smirking. A red- headed boy waanted to meet you at school. Her mothers words echoed in her head and she looked more closly at the boy. He was slightly younger then Tamahome and almost as good looking. He was wearing a long black trench coat with green lining, then underneithwas a white shirt with carci coloured pants. Why does he seem so familar. Miaka thought to herself. She walked over to the boy and stopped a meter before him.  
  
"Er.... are you the boy that stopped by my house yesterday?" She asked. He snorted outloud.  
  
"i can see saving your life doesn't stay very strongly in your head. Think Miaka who do you know who has red hair. Or should i say who did you know that did?" He laughed louder. Miaka racked her brain trying to look for who this guy was.  
  
"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-----um....... dammit.........um ....... T-t-tasuki." She laughed, I knew the name, she thought to herself. Hold on!!! suddenly screamed inside her brain. "TASUKI!!!!!" She ran the last meter and claimed him in a hug, dangling from the grip she had around his neck.  
  
"Ur...air.... miaka... to tight."  
  
"ah... gomen." Miaka smiled at her friendWait I better make sure it's him. She reached up to his right arm and pulled the sleeve away, the symbol glowed on his arm. "Its really you." She whispered. As she hugged him again. He picked the girl up in his arms and swung her around as he stared at her. It had been ages since he;d seen the face that passed into his dreams.  
  
"Yeah ofcourse, who else would call you a brainless git with the face of a cow." He laughed at his own joke, and soon Ranma was laughing to.  
  
"Tasuki no baka!!!" "Ranma no baka!!!" Were soon echoing throughout the school.  
  
"Itea!!!! You uncute tomboy!!!" Was heard from the two males beneath a giant rock and hammer.  
  
"Good job Akane." Miaka commented and walked over to her friends.  
  
"Thanks Miaka." Akane smiled and laughed at her fiancee.  
  
Ranma and Tasuki hefted the giant weights off themselves and looked after the two giggling girls walking away from them.  
  
"So what have you got to d with Miaka?" Ranma asked suspiciously. "She said you had some kinda mark." Ranma looked from Tasuki's face to his arm. "Are ou a seishi? And if you're not don't come near her." Ranma growled.  
  
"Cool it man, how do you know about the Seishi? Hang on are you one?" Tasuki looked at Ranma and then to the glowing mark in his shoulder. "Hey you're one of us." He exclaimed, then turned serious. "Why're ya being so protective of Miaka, you her boyfriend or something? And that other chick, serious attitude problem." Tasuki laughed.  
  
"i am not her boyfriend, I'm one of the Suzaku Seishi, and I was told to protect her at whatever cost." Ranma told Tasuki. "And don't badmouth my fiancee, Akane may have a bit of a temper, but don't you dare insult her, or I swear I'll hurt you." Tasuki looked at the young guy.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she's all yours and anyway I hate women." Except Miaka Tasuki thought to himself.  
  
"Oh so you're gay." Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"No, hang on a minute, it's just I haven't found the right girl, all girls I meet are tarts." Except for Miaka He thought again. Damn this subconsious, always trying to get in its own thoughts. Ranma looked carefully at Tasuki and noticed the faint redness on his cheeks.  
  
"Ha,haha,ha. You got a thing for Miaka, but I'd watch out Tamahome's got quite a few moves." Ranma rolled on the floor with laughter, and did not even realise what happened next.  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!!!!!!" Tasuki cried and pulled an iron fan from nowhere and put a set of flames on Ranma's back. "That'll shut him up." Tasuki laughed.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken." Ranma launched 200 punches at Tasuki's stomach, and after all were took ñ Tasuki fell backwards.  
  
"Come on fire boy, best get you to class." Still charred from Tasuki's attack Ranma gripped him by the back of the shirt and dragged him towards the building in the centre of the school but to a different room then his for Tasuki was seventeen rather then sixteen  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned out Tasuki was a year older then all the others and he was still a hit with girls from their grade.  
  
"So Tasuki why'd you come here?" Akane asked, smiling at him sweetly. Tasuki blushed as he saw the pretty, blue-haired girl smile at him and Ranma's blood began to boil.  
  
"Um....er...." Tasuki stammered, trying not to look at Akane's smiling face. Akane on the other hand was enjoying the effect that she had on guys when she smiled. "i had a feeling I would be needed here." He finished the sentence reletively easily and grinned back at Akane, who blushed then turned to Ranma.God she's cute too, Ranma sure is lucky Tasuki thought. He turned to Miaka, and caught her attension and grinned. She smiled at him and blushed lightly, realising the way he was looking at her. She turned away slightly, but still caught the pained expression on Tasuki's face.  
  
"Well you guys are being relitively nice to eachother. Have you guys ever gone through with te engagement, like with a ceremony?" Yui asked, cutting her conversation short with Ryouga. Akane and Ranma looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Um...well you see. Wehadaweddingbutitwasdestoyedbyallthesepeople, onebeingRyouga." Ranma said his sentence quickly.  
  
"Could you repeat that." Yui asked with a forced smile.  
  
"We had a wedding but it was destoyed by all these people, who wanted to either kill me and Akane or marry us, either way the marriage was a disaster." The entire group looked shocked, and Ryouga was looking sadly at his hands, wishing he hadn't destroyed the two's wedding. Akane on the other hand was staring at Ranma, tears falling down her cheeks. Ranma turned to her for a moment, as she began to sob and shrugged.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She suddenly screamed and slapped him; the entire school going still as her hand connected with flesh and then she ran. Ranma looked at his friends then got up and ran after her.  
  
He sprinted through the school and saw her huddled under a tree, as he drew near his speed didn't waver and he scooped her up in his arms. Akane yelped as Ranma picked her up in his arms, and leapt into the air, but soon she was snuggling close into his chest to get away from the wind that was rushing past them. And then it stopped. Ranma put her down, and sat next to her, looking down at the people from on the roof of the school building. Ranma walked over to Akane and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Akane felt Ranma beside her and moved away slightly, flinching as he put his arm around her. Ranma felt her flinch and  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
School was out for another day, and like the day before Tamahome was waiting at the gate. Miaka was walking out of the main gate Tasuki and yui on either side of her and Ranma, Akane and Ryouga walking behind them. Miaka looked up from her conversation with the two people next to her and spotted Tamahome. She broke out of her space between Tasuki and Yui and ran towards him, leaping into his arms as she closed the distance. Tamahome shocked by Miaka's sudden appearence, was even more shocked when she covered his lips with hers and kissed him deeply, much to the shock of all those watching. Tamahome blushed slightly then released the kiss and stared at the man walking beside Yui. He had never seen him before. Maybe he's new. Tamahome thought to himself. Tasuki noticed Miaka running towards a blue/ black haired man and followed her slowly but stopped when he saw Miaka kiss him deeply. Who's the creep! He thought jealously. Tasuki walked quickly over to the guy but stopped when he saw his face.  
  
"My God!" He stopped a metre in front of Tamahome and grinned at him.  
  
"Um... do i know you?" tamahome asked, letting go of Miaka and stepping forward to greet Tasuki.  
  
"You're still as stupid as ever." Tasuki commented laughing. Tamahome glared.  
  
"And who are you to say that." Tamahome argued, angry at this red-head for saying that to him.  
  
"Man you don't even remember your brawling brother." Tasuki pretended to look upset and even got a few tears in, as Tamahome tried to remember who he was. He looked at the face again and was wondering wh this man seemed so familiar. He creased his brow and squinted at Tasuki. Then the realisation hit him.  
  
"TASUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed louder then Miaka had and bowled him over in a massive hug. Tasuki soon returned the hug and they began to a do a similar dance to the one he'd done with Koji in China. Tamahome stopped the dance and turned to Miaka grinning happily. "We have to get to the park, Miaka."  
  
"Mmmm, mmmm." She said in confirmation but gestured to yui as if saying but what about her. She whispered to Tamahome. "i'll walk home with Yui and meet you guys there." Tasuki heard the comment and added.  
  
"I'll go with her for protection." Tamahome looked at Tasuki jealously for a moment then forgot about it.  
  
"Come on Yui we better go." Miaka said happily putting a smile on her face. She was beyound sad when she discovered that she'd have to go through all that again, including fighting her best friend.  
  
"Oh okay, but Ryouga and I organised to go get some iceceam, so he better come." She smiled at Ryouga.  
  
"Um.. ye-" Ranma clamped a hand over Ryouga's mouth.  
  
"Er... sorry Yui but Ryouga has to get home, mum says she wants him home straight away so he won't get lost." He made up, sad that he must lie to his new friend but was also amzed with how quickly he'd thought up the idea.  
  
"What I did-"  
  
"Ryouga you are coming home." This time it was Akane who covered Ryouga's mouth and she looked him straight in the eye. "You weren't here today when your mum said that." Ryouga had been adopted into Ranma's family and was now Ranma's adoptive brother. Ryouga gulped and turned to Yui.  
  
"Um sorry Yui, i guess they're right, well I better go." Ryouga looked extremely sad, but chose to be lead away from Yui, who looked close to tears.  
  
"Come on Yui!" Miaka said putting an arm around her friends shoulder and smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry Yui, they'll be other times to go out with Ryouga." She said trying to cheer up her friend.  
  
"I know..." she sniffed, "but, it just seems that theres something between us like a barrier. Something stopping us." She said desperately  
  
"Come on Y-Yui, it's plain to anyone that he likes you and that he wanted to come, it'll just have to be another time." Tasuki chimed in seeing how upset the young girl was. Yui looked at the red head and smiled.  
  
"You know Sempai, you're not as dumb and inconciderate as Miaka always made you out to be." She grinned and watched as tasuki's blush turned to annoyance at what she'd said about him. "Now Sempai, it's not her fault that you showed her your arrogant side." Yui said to save her friend.  
  
"Yeah I guess?!" Tasuki said excepting Yui's explanation. They continued walking in silence until they reached Yui's apartment.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." Yui said pulling a key from inside her bag and putting it inside the lock. But the door suddenly opened and the oung boy from a few days ago ran out past the three, only noticing them at the gate.  
  
"Yui- sama, I have to go out okay." He called as he grinned at Miaka and winked slightly.  
  
"Who's he?" I know him somehow She thought to herself after asking the question.  
  
"Oh he's my youngest cousin, Chiriko, he just came a few days ago." yui stated. Miaka sucked in a small breath, at the sound of his name.  
  
"Oh." She finished and smiled at her friend in a goddbye.  
  
Miaka walked back through the gates and waved goodbye, Tsuki also bid farewell and ran to catch up to Miaka.  
  
"Miaka wait up!" Tasuki said rounding the corner in a swift run. He had lost her as she ran down the street from Yui's and was now looking for her. He looked down the street and saw her leaning against a pole he back against him her hand's covering her face. "Miaka?" He took a step towards her his voice edged with concern when she didn't a muscle and continued to cry. He closed his eyes in slight frustration; suddenly opening them when he was hugged strongly. He looked down and saw miaka clinging to him, still crying opening. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Miaka, wondered why she had suddenly hugged Tasuki, her mind was breaking up, yui deserved someone and Ryouga was that person, and ryouga deserved her too. One thing separated them though. She began to calm down and whispered something that Tasuki couldn't hear. He lifted her chin delicately off his chest and looked into her eyes. "It's okay Miaka. Really it is." He whispered. miaka startled by the softness of his voice stepped away from him. She turned her back and began to walk away, but he caught her arm and bringing her to face him, kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
"You're a good friend tasuki." She stated her eyes to the ground trying to cover the faint redness on her cheeks. They continued on their way.  
  
~*~  
  
In Nerima some time away from Juuban where Ranma and his friends were, in a restraunt that went by th name of nekohanten or Cat Cafe, a small lady no taller then three feet and went by the name of Colonge paused suddenly.  
  
"Shampoo! Mouse!" A blue haired girl in a short chinese dress and a man with long brown hair, and a white outfit boundered forward.  
  
"Yes Greatgrandmother?" "Yes Colonge?" The two said simultaneously.  
  
"i must go out for a while, i'll be home during the food rush, just continue asthough I'm still here." She said firmly.  
  
"Why Great-grand mother leave Shampoo alone with stupid, blind Mouse, during busy time?" Shampoo said an obvious scowl on her face.  
  
"It is not your place to question your elder, Shampoo." colonge commented roughly and Shampoo bowed her head in acknowledgment. The old woman turned to the man beside her great-granddaughter. "Mouse, look after her, i want neither of you to follow me, you are to tie her up if she persists. This is my own personal business, it does not involve either of you." Mouse looked at her then at his beloved Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo come with Great Grandmother!" Shampoo suddenly declared stubbornly. COlonge looked at Shampoo and noticed a blue symbol on the outside of her upper arms.  
  
A Seiryuu Seishi, this is not good. Colonge thought before pushinbg a pressure point on Shampoo's forehead. "I must go mouse. THe pressure point allows me full control of her. Shampoo go begin for the evening rush. Goodbye Mouse.!" COlonge hopped out of the street and disapeared.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
